Diario de Sugar LopezPierce
by dahl
Summary: Sugar Lopez-Pierce tiene seis años, dos mamás y un gato muy gordo.


Acababa de escribir un drabble Sarmony + Brittana para un reto de San Valentín y seguidamente, sin proponérmelo, me salió esta cosa extraña que os presento a continuación. Es muy inocente, porque narro desde la perspectiva de una niña de seis años, pero me gusta el resultado. Espero que también a vosotros/as.

Antes de leer os advierto que el personaje principal es 'Sugar from de future'. Se supone, según el fanon de Glee, que el personaje de Sugar Motta es en realidad la hija de Brittany y Santana que ha viajado en el tiempo y viene del futuro para, según el fanfic y/o la teoría fan, ayudar a que sus madres acaben juntas o cualquier otra cosa que venga al pelo. También se teoriza por ahí que Rory Harmony y Joe también vienen del futuro e imagino que saldrán historias para el resto de chicos del Glee Project según vayan apareciendo en la serie.

* * *

><p><strong>Diario de Sugar López-Pierce<strong>

Hola. Me llamo Sugar y tengo 6 años. Vivo en una casa muy grande con mis mamás y un gato muy gordo. El gato gordo se llama Lord Tubbington y creo que es un marqués, pero no sé lo que es un marqués.

En el colegio tengo un amigo que es mi mejor amigo y nos vamos a casar. Se llama Rory. Y también está Harmony que es mi mejor amiga en el mundo y si no me caso con Rory me casaré con ella. Pero ellos no se pueden casar aunque yo sea su dama de honor.

Y algún día ganaré un grammy, que es un premio de la música.

**Diario de Sugar López-Pierce**

Hoy ha llovido todo el día y no hemos salido de casa así que mamá ha hecho galletas, pero se han quemado un poco. Ella me ha pedido perdón, porque no sabe hacer galletas. Las galletas y todo lo que es de comer lo hace siempre mi otra mamá, que aprendió muchas recetas de su abuelita, pero tiene la barriga muy gorda y ya no puede hacer más galletas hasta que le quiten la barriga.

Me han dicho que voy a tener un hermanito y mi hermanito se va a llamar Tommy. No sé si me va a gustar Tommy.

**Diario de Sugar López-Pierce**

Hoy viene Rory a jugar a casa. Rory no ha nacido en América, el ha nacido muy lejos y para llegar allí hay que montarse en un avión y volar por encima de un lago muy grande. Por eso Rory habla tan raro.

**Diario de Sugar López-Pierce**

La abuelita me da miedo. Es la abuelita de mi mamá pero también es mi abuelita, por eso es la abuelita de mucha gente. Le he preguntado si va a ser también la abuelita de Tommy pero me ha llamado 'cara basura' y me ha echado de la cocina. Mamá se ha enfadado con ella.

**Diario de Sugar López-Pierce**

Mi mamá es profesora de baile. Pero no mi mamá la que tiene la barriga gorda y no puede bailar sino mi otra mamá. Ella es rubia y me cuenta cuentos donde hay muchos animales y los animales hacen todo lo que yo quiero.

En la clase de baile hay muchos niños. Son más grandes que yo pero mamá me dijo al oído que yo soy la que mejor baila.

**Diario de Sugar López-Pierce**

Hoy mamá no me ha recogido en el colegio y ha venido el tío Puck a por mí. El tío Puck me ha llevado a merendar tortitas y me ha comprado una piruleta que es como un silbato y si lo soplas hace música. Y después me ha dicho que vamos a ir a un sitio que se llama El Hospital y vamos a conocer a Tommy.

**Diario de Sugar López-Pierce**

No me gusta Tommy. Es muy pequeño y no sabe jugar.

**Diario de Sugar López-Pierce**

Harmony dice que también quiere un hermanito. Harmony es tonta porque los hermanitos no sirven para nada.

Harmony también tiene dos mamás pero no tiene ningún hermanito. Harmony tiene mucha suerte.

**Diario de Sugar López-Pierce**

Hoy se me ha caído el bote de detergente en el suelo y después se me ha caído agua. Y también se me ha caído una caja de leche y otra de zumo. Y un bol de arroz que había en la nevera.

Mis mamás se han enfadado conmigo y me han castigado por una semana entera pero no es justo porque las cosas se me cayeron sin querer.

**Diario de Sugar López-Pierce**

Tommy me ha mirado y se ha reído de mí y eso no me ha gustado. Pero entonces mamá me ha dicho que tengo que ser buena con él aunque no me guste y me ha dicho que Tommy se va a quedar con nosotras para siempre. Yo quería regalárselo a Harmony.


End file.
